<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Make the Yuletide Gay by Ineedapuppyandsomevodka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055181">Make the Yuletide Gay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineedapuppyandsomevodka/pseuds/Ineedapuppyandsomevodka'>Ineedapuppyandsomevodka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Buddie Christmas Prompts [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Buddiemas, Buddiemas 2020, Christmas Shopping, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, buck is a good gift giver, buck sucks at lying, bumping into each other at the mall, lost gifts, seriously I promise they'll be together by the end of the series, they're in love and they need to figure their shit out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:29:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineedapuppyandsomevodka/pseuds/Ineedapuppyandsomevodka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Buck's present for Eddie gets lost, so he has to try to figure out something else to get him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Buddie Christmas Prompts [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Buddiemas 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Make the Yuletide Gay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Buck feels like he’s a pretty good gift giver.  Every year he strives to give gifts better than the last because he <i>loves</i> to see the look on people's faces when they open their gifts. Sometimes that look is enough in itself. </p>
<p>He has had Eddies present planned for a while. They had a conversation a while back about how Eddie wanted a new knife because the one he had and used at work was the same one he had back in the Army. It was old, but loved, and didn’t want to replace it. </p>
<p>Buck took that as a mere suggestion that he wasn’t going to buy one for himself, so he took matters into his own hands and did the research to find a really good knife and bought it. It took a while for the knife to arrive, which gave him enough anxiety as it was. Then, he had it sent off to get engraved. </p>
<p>He stewed over what he wanted to engrave it with. He thought about just doing the Fire symbol and a 118, but he second-guessed that. It was a good idea, but it was too... generic? Then he thought about getting something like Christopher engraved in it, but he wasn’t sure if Eddie would actually like it or not. </p>
<p>His mind kept circling back to one of the first conversations that they had after they pulled a grenade out of a guy’s leg. Eddie had looked over at him and told him “you could have my back any day,” and Buck about lost his mind coming up with a smooth response. There was nothing smooth about his response; “or, you know, you could have mine,” he’d said. </p>
<p>But there was something about “You could have my back any day,” that Buck loved, and he thought that would be the best thing to put on Eddie’s knife. It was something about <i>them</i>, and that was important to him. He’d always have Eddie’s back, no matter what. They’d been through the thick and thin together, and nothing short of another natural disaster was going to change that. </p>
<p>It was inching closer and closer to Christmas, though, and he still didn’t have the knife back. The engravers had had it for a while now, a few weeks almost, and it was making Buck really nervous. He was under the impression that it wasn’t going to take very long, and that they’d have it returned to him for Christmas. </p>
<p>So, he decided to call, just to see where they were at in the process... only to find out that they’d LOST the knife. The custom knife that Buck had made and then had sent off to be engraved. Fuck. </p>
<p>Christmas was in what... 10 days? Less than 2 weeks? There was no way he was going to have enough time to order another knife and have it engraved in time. He was going to have to figure out what else to get Eddie. What could he get him that was just as meaningful?</p>
<p>Buck sat, he paced, he stressed baked some cookies and surfed the internet, trying to find something, anything that he could get Eddie for Christmas. </p>
<p>He could get him a picture frame of the three of them, and sure, that would be great. Or, he could get him something simple like some cooking classes... but he wondered if that would come across more of an insult than anything.</p>
<p>Sure, he had some good ideas on what to get him, but none of them felt as significant as the knife. Maybe he’d just have to hold out and wait for Eddie's birthday to get him the knife, but at this rate, he’d have to order a new one now, and research somewhere else to have it engraved. </p>
<p>And yeah, sure, he and Eddie weren’t really a thing. Not yet, anyway, but he was really excited about this present. He thought that it was the perfect gift to give him, and he just wanted this Christmas to be special. </p>
<p>This just meant that he was going to have to go to the mall and find something to give him. So, he got himself up and showered, then got into his jeep and headed out. </p>
<p>He strolled through the mall leisurely. If he was going to find the right gift, then it couldn't be done in a rush. He still had Bobby and Chim to buy for anyway, so there was a chance He’d be able to find something for them too. </p>
<p>He stopped and got himself a coffee after about an hour of looking. So far his options were something cooking-related from the store where he decided what to get Bobby (he got him some new gadgets for his grill), a Yeti cooler, or a game that both he and Christopher would love (he got Chimney a trivia game he thought he would enjoy). </p>
<p>All of those gifts sounded great, sure, but they just didn’t seem... right? If he got Eddie a kitchen tool or gadget, was he ever going to use it? He hardly used most of the utensils he had as it was, adding to that wasn’t going to help. A Yeti cooler is awesome, and they could use it while they went camping and everything, but Eddie already had a couple of coolers and Buck didn’t want to add to it. And then a game to anyone who isn’t Chimney? Buck knew that Eddie didn’t love games, but he would make an exception when it came to Christopher or when Chimney bugged him enough. </p>
<p>So, he was back to square one, sipping his coffee and strolling through the mall when he stopped in his tracks. A watch. That’d be good, right? He was pretty sure Eddie only owned one or two watches, and the guy could use another one. He peered in the window at the specific watch that caught his eye. </p>
<p>The watch had a silver band, with a black and blue, almost saphire face. It showed the date, time, and even seconds, which made it the type of watch Eddie could wear on shift if he wanted to. The watch was classy, and it looked like Eddie and--</p>
<p>“Buck? What are you doing here?” He was startled out of his train of thought, blinking like an idiot at none other than Eddie. </p>
<p>“Hey,” He smiles easily, trying his best to keep things casual. “I’m-uh- I’m looking at watches, for-for-for Maddie.” </p>
<p>“For Maddie,” Eddie pinches his eyebrows, purses his lips together and nods in what Buck assumes is understanding.</p>
<p>“Yup,” he replies, popping the “p.”</p>
<p>“Not that I have anything against these particular watches, but,” he gestures over towards the other display window where there were other watches. “I’m pretty sure Maddie might like something over there.”</p>
<p>“Normally you’d be right, but-but-but,” man he sucks at lying, “but, she was just telling me the other day that most women’s watches, you know, are, um, they’re just too-too, um, girly?”</p>
<p>“Right,” Eddie says, giving Buck one of his fond smiles that are usually just reserved for Christopher. </p>
<p>“Okay, you caught me,” he says and lets out a huff. “I was looking at them for myself. I came to get the last of my shopping done and I just... I don’t know. I like it. The watch.”</p>
<p>“No harm, no foul,” Eddie replies. “Who do you have left to buy for?”</p>
<p>“Uhhhh, I want to get one more thing for Maddie, and then I think I’m done,” he tells him, taking another sip of his coffee. </p>
<p>“Well, good, because I still have to buy for Maddie, so we can shop for her together,” Eddie shrugs. “Then Abuela is making dinner, and you’re coming. She’d be pissed if she knew I saw you today and didn’t invite you for Sunday dinner.”</p>
<p>Well, shit, how was he going to get out of this one? He bites his lip and nods as a reply, following Eddie through the mall while they try to figure out what to get his sister, despite having bought too much for her to begin with.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Come follow me on <a href="https://www.ineedapuppyandsomevodka.tumblr.com">Tumblr!</a><br/>Here's the upcoming prompts; <br/>Dec 14- Candy canes</p>
<p>Dec 15- Holiday songs</p>
<p>Dec 16- Free day</p>
<p>Dec 17- Travel</p>
<p>Dec 18-  Surprise visits</p>
<p>Dec 19- Sleds</p>
<p>Dec 20- New Years resolutions</p>
<p>Dec 21- First Christmas together</p>
<p>Dec 22- Any late entries</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>